House Guest
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: Summary: Jenny's mom comes to visit…unexpectedly. What will she find when she shows up on her daughter's doorstep at six 'o clock in the morning with her bags and a key to the house?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jenny's mom comes to visit…unexpectedly. What will she find when she shows up on her daughter's doorstep at six 'o clock in the morning with her bags and a key to the house?

**A/N: So here's the first chapter of my new story. Hope you like :)**

Jenny woke ,trying to stretch, only to find her body constricted by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes, looking up, afraid of what she would find. She was genuinely relieved when she looked into the chiseled face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Then, she panicked._ What was Gibbs doing in her bed? How did he get there, and what the hell happened last night? Wait, this was not her bed. This was the guest room. Why was she in the guest room?_ Soon though, memories of last night came flooding back and she smiled, snuggling further into his side as he tightened his grip on her waist. Just as she was starting to get back to sleep she heard something, or _someone _rather, clambering around in her kitchen. "Jethro!" she hissed, shaking him awake.

"Go back to sleep Jen," he mumbled.

She sat up in bed and she heard it again. "You don't hear that?" she asked, looking at him incredulously. There was definitely someone in her house.

"What Jen?" he moaned

"Listen!"

That time they both heard it and he sat up too. "Okay I heard it that time," he said, getting out of bed, "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Like hell! If there's somebody in my house I'm shooting them."

He chuckled, pulling on the jeans he had been wearing the previous day while she pulled his t-shirt over her head. Both grabbed their firearms, and headed down the stairs, guns drawn. They avoided the fifth step down, remembering it creaked, proceeding into the kitchen. "Freeze, federal agents!" they yelled in unison. The intruder screamed, dropping the glass that had been in her hand, shattering it into pieces. Jenny cocked her head to the side in confusion, lowering her gun. "Mom?"

Gibbs looked at her, raising an eyebrow, before lowering his gun as well.

Julie Shepard stood, bracing herself against the countertop, a hand over her heart. It was like looking into a time machine, the red hair, ivory skin, green eyes. She was Jenny, just aged twenty-five years or so. "Jesus Jenny! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she huffed, bending down to sweep up the broken shards of glass on the floor.

"Well what do you expect when you sneak into my house, unexpected, at six in the morning?" Jenny bit back smartly, grabbing a towel from one of the drawers.

"Well I haven't talked to you in almost a month. I had to find out about your new job in the newspapers. Excuse me for wanting to see my only daughter."

"Oh don't be so dramatic mom. I told you work had been busy, and I only just found out about the job three days ago," she said rolling her eyes, squatting down to wipe up the spilled orange juice after the glass had been cleared away. "You get Washington news in Colorado?" she asked as an afterthought.

"It's national news Jenny. You're Director of a **federal **agency."

"Yes mother I know that. You know there's nothing wrong with coming to see me, it's just, you know a call would've been nice."

Gibbs had been standing back, leaning on his elbows against the breakfast bar, watching the entire encounter with amusement. He now knew where Jenny had gotten her temper. He chuckled, having been silent until now, causing both women to snap their attention to him. It was then that Julie took in the pair's attire. "Now who might this be?" she asked, eyeing Gibbs appreciatively.

Jenny brought a hand up, running it down the side of her face. "He's just a friend mom."

"Oh so you're those kind of friends."

"Mom!"

"Jennifer I wasn't born yesterday. If you were just friends, you wouldn't be wearing his shirt now would you? And I know it's his shirt seeing as he's topless.

"We're just friends mom," Jenny sighed.

Julie looked pointedly at the man standing across from her, expecting him to answer the question. Gibbs smirked, answering her silent question, "Like Jenny said, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh," Julie said as if she did not believe one word either of them were saying.

Jenny groaned before addressing Gibbs wearily. "Jethro, you can use the shower while I get my mom settled in the guestroom."

"Jen I was sleeping in there, remember?" he reminded her.

"Oh crap that's right."

"Look, you take a shower and I'll change the sheets and everything."

"Would you? Thank you Jethro."

"No problem Jen."

Thirty minutes later, when Jenny and Gibbs walked into the kitchen, their noses were assaulted by an arsenal of aromas. They were showered and dressed for work, Jenny in boots and a fitted, black dress, covered by a matching cardigan, and Gibbs in his customary t-shirt, polo, and jeans.

Jenny walked over to her mother, who was at the stove. "Mom you didn't have to cook."

"Oh it's the least I could do Jenny," she said turning to her daughter with a smile, "I know you eat nothing but takeout when Noemi isn't here."

Jenny smiled at that. She and her mother had their problems and they butted heads, but her mother knew her like the back of her hand. "It smells great."

"I'm almost done. Why don't you two go sit down. I'll bring it to you." She lowered her voice before continuing, "And you are going to tell me who he really is later, Jenny."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to sit by Gibbs at the breakfast bar. Five minutes later, Julie set their plates in front of them, piled high with fluffy, buttermilk pancakes, cheesy eggs, crisp bacon, juicy sausages, and golden hash browns.

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you Ms. Shepard."

Julie nodded in response, taking a bite of eggs from her own plate. Jenny took a bite of the hot pancakes and moaned, "Oh my God, so good."

Gibbs cut his eyes to her. He watched her as her eyes closed, head tilted back, and he smirked, remembering her doing that for an entirely different reason. He tried his best to hide the smile by taking a sip of his orange juice, a gesture not missed by Jenny's mother.

After they had eaten, Jenny and Gibbs insited on doing the dishes, hoping for a moment alone. Their plans were thwarted, however, by an admant Julie. "No don't worry about it. You two have to get to work,"she reminded the, and she had already turned her back to them, starting to scrub at a plate. "It would look very bad for you to walk in late on your second day Jennifer, especially accompanied by one of your agents."

A flush started creeping up Jenny's neck and her nostrils flared. She was getting fed up with her mother's not so subtle insinuations, regardless of how true they were. She was about to say something when Gibbs grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her from the room. He tossed a 'thank you' over his shoulder, directed at Jenny's mother.

"What did you do that for?" Jenny hissed, glaring at him, arms crossed, while he grabbed their coats.

He spoke calmly, handing her her coat, opening the door, motioning for her to step out. "To keep you from saying something you'd regret."

"Trust me I wouldn't have regretted it," she muttered, tossing another scathing glare at her mother's back before stepping through the open door.

**A/N: So review...tell me what you think. As always, I thank 1kiko for her beta services :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for the delay in updates. I've been dealing with a severe case of writer's block, accompanied by my crazy life. So sorry again. I'm working on a second chapter, which will hopefully be up tomorrow morning if not by tonight.

You guys' reviews make me all happy. Thirteen reviews for my first chapter, you guys are awesome. Thanks so much. In one of my other stories I mentioned that I plan to do shout outs every time I get ten reviews, good or bad. Well I plan to carry that over into this story. Shout outs at the end of this chapter.

Jenny walked into her Georgetown home at 2100, expecting her mother to already be asleep. To her surprise, Julie was sitting in the living room reading a book, a glass of red wine in hand. She had evidently gotten herself ready for bed though, as she was dressed in a pair of green flannel pajamas, and her hair was in curlers.

Jenny stood by the door smiling, realizing just how long it had been since she had seen her mother, before proceeding into the room. "Hey mom," she said dropping onto the couch beside Julie.

Julie put the book in her lap and took of her reading glasses, a smile on her face. "Jenny! How was work?"

"It was good mom. Well, as good as it can be. An agent died just before I came on as Director. I have to go to her funeral tomorrow." Jenny said wearily.

"Oh honey. I guess I came at a bad time didn't I?"

Jenny chuckled. "Yea. Yea I guess you did mom. How long did you plan on staying anyway?"

"Oh maybe a week or two, but I'll only stay as long as I'm welcome."

"Work will probably be a little hectic for about a week, but by the second week I think things will have settled down," Jenny said, her head falling to her mother's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Julie spoke.

"I see you didn't bring that nice man home," she half teased, half prodded.

Jenny peeled herself away from her mother's side, and stood, sighing, intent on heading for her study. She eyed her mother, her eyes flashing. She took a deep breath before speaking. "His name is Jethro, and he is a **friend **mom."

Julie brought a finger to her lips in thought. "Jethro…It means eminent doesn't it. It certainly fits him."

Jenny mad a sound, something between a scoff and a laugh, and stormed off towards her original destination. She reached into her liquor cabinet, grabbing a glass and her bottle of Booker's. She tossed it back, wincing slightly as it burned down her throat. She realized, ironically that Gibbs had bought her her first bottle of it, after he had gotten her hooked on the normal stuff. It had been after a particularly hard case, and he had just handed it to her without a word. Her mother strode in, seconds later, and Jenny poured herself another glass.

"Bourbon Jenny?" she asked picking up the bottle, "Booker's…126 proof? Since when do you drink this stuff?"

Since my mother starts eyeing my house guests like a piece of meat," Jenny shot back.

"Who? Jethro?" Julie asked, feigning innocence.

"No, the stuffed tiger in my room," Jenny said sarcastically.

"Why are you so perturbed if he's only a friend Jenny," her mother prodded, determined to get an answer.

"Because he's my friend mom. And he's forty-three. You're sixty!"

"Forty –three? Really? I thought he was much younger."

"Oh that improves the situation!"

"It's not like I'm going to do anything Jenny. I can look though can't I?"

Jenny looked horrified, "No! No you cannot look mom! You can't do anything-that- it! No!" She shot out of her chair, swaying slightly, and realized that she was slightly drunk. She massaged her temples with an aggravated sigh, before walking around the desk, heading for the stairs. "Good night mom."

Julie was left standing in the study, looking quite flustered at her daughter's outburst. She turned off the study lights, as well as the small lamp in the living room she had been using to read. She then followed her daughter's lead, heading up the stairs.

A/N: So I hope you liked this one as well. If not, review and tell me, and if you did yay! Please review. Now for shout outs…

JiBbs-tIva4eVs, NCISVU, MissJayne, Penny Shepard, daantjex, Prettycrazy,left my heart in paris, lachildress, basket-case-18180, DD Agent, GeorgiaEmerald, greeklilly, and jibbsloversunited, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A SNIPPET OF SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT IN ANYWAY, DON'T READ IT. **

A/N: Okay guy it's not hard core stuff, it's just a little short thing for the purpose of setting up the scene, but I wrote the warning just in case.

Jenny and Gibbs walked into her dark town home, seeing no sign of her mother. "Come on," she whispered, leading him up the stairs, hoping that she would not trip over anything. She shrugged out of her cardigan and walked into the bathroom. "Unzip me will you?" she asked, turning her back to him, sliding her hair out of the way. She bit back a gasp as his hands raised goose bumps. "Thanks," she said walking back into the room, stepping out of the fabric. Gibbs walked in hardly five seconds later, and turned around immediately. "Shit Jen! I didn't…"

Jenny smirked, quite enjoying his discomfort, and slid an NIS t-shirt over her head. "It's alright Jethro. You saw quite a bit more two days ago." He turned back around and shook his head, a smile on his face. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, joined by Jenny a second later. She rolled over, so that she was cocooned into his side, and looked up at him. "Are you okay though Jethro? Really?"

"I'm fine Jen."

"What was she like?"

"Kinda like you were. Smart, smart mouth too. Funny, brave."

Jenny smiled at his words before speaking, "You're gonna miss her huh?"

"Yea. We all are. She was a hell of an agent on top of all of that."

She nodded, placing a kiss to his shoulder. He smirked, " What happened to just friends Jen?"

She grinned and climbed on top of him, straddling him. "Shut up," she laughed, bringing her lips to his. They shed what little clothing they had on quickly, and as he lined up with her entrance, he panted, "Not scared your mom'll walk in Jen?"

She let out a breathy laugh. "We'll just have to be quiet then won't we?" she said, flipping them so that she was on top, sinking on to him in one move, causing them both to groan.

They heard a scream from the doorway and Jenny gasped mortified, rolling off of Gibbs, "Oh my God," she breathed, pulling the covers up around her body in an attempt to cover herself. "Mom!"

"Oh my God-I'm- Oh!" Julie stuttered, slamming the door behind her, flustered and embarrassed.

At the sound of the door slamming, Jenny turned and smacked Gibbs in the chest. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault Jen?"

"Because your dumb house had to flood!"

"You didn't have to offer your house for the night, or kiss me" he said, an impish grin on his face.

She smacked him again, tossing the covers off her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked around looking for her robe. Upon finding it, she realized that Gibbs had not gotten out of bed yet. She turned to see him watching her. She pulled her hair out from the back of her robe, eyeing Gibbs, a hint of amusement in her voice, "If you've quite finished Jethro."

"Hmm?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "I said, If you've quite finished, you could get dressed. I'm not going out there by myself."

"She's not my mom Jen."

"Yes but she did find you in her daughter's bed. She's going to ask questions and I think it would be better if you were dressed for it. Don't you?"

He groaned, like a disgruntled teenager, and got out of bed, looking around for a pair of sweatpants. When he turned around, Jenny was standing by the door, eyeing him expectantly.

"Mom!" Jenny called through the hallway. When she got no answer, she checked the guest room. Finding it empty, she grew confused. "Where is she?" she muttered. She headed downstairs, Gibbs following behind her. She laughed, upon finding her mother in her study. "Bourbon mom? Since when do you drink that stuff?" she mocked, remembering Julie's words from the previous night. She eyed her daughter cynically, wincing at the burn of the bourbon. "Since I walked in on my daughter having sex."

Jenny laughed, and even Gibbs in his peevish mood had to chuckle. Julie walked around from behind the desk and stood in front of Gibbs. "Now I know damn well that you two aren't just friends, so don't deny it. What is your relationship with my daughter? Because Jenny won't give me a straight answer."

Jenny scoffed and plopped onto the couch, enjoying Gibbs' look of hopelessness. She couldn't help but think that he had been in the very same situation, probably decades ago. She smirked, imagining a teenage Leroy Jethro Gibbs, explaining his way out of being caught in bed with some burly man's daughter.

When he saw that he would receive no help from Jenny, Gibbs smiled at the woman in front of him. When her face remained impassive, aside from a raised eyebrow, he got an idea and smirked. "Ms. Shepard, I think it's time you know, Jenny and I have had a secret relationship for quite some time now. And we've got good news. Jenny's pregnant!"

Jenny's mouth had dropped lower to the floor with every word, but at his last sentence she shot out of her seat, "Okay." She shoved Gibbs, glaring at him. He smirked and she continued, "I am **not** pregnant. And Jethro and I, well, our relationship is just complicated."

"How about we uncomplicate it tonight Jenny," Julie said.

"I'm sleeping with him, as you saw! What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"Well I thought I heard a noise downstairs, and I was coming to check if it was you getting home. I assumed that you would be alone again."

"You know what they say about assumptions mom. I planned on coming home alone, but after we got back from the funeral, we stopped by Jethro's house. Well his top floor flooded, and it was leaking down onto the bottom floor."

"Jenny really if you were going to try and hide things, why have him in your bed?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I should've just tossed him onto bed with you instead," she said sarcastically.

"My head hurts," Julie moaned, "I'm going to go to bed, and try to forget I saw that."

"Which bourbon did you drink mom?" Jenny asked, walking over to the desk. She picked up the bottle and laughed. "Mom you drank my Booker's? You're gonna be so miserable tomorrow. You should be glad I have the day off. You're gonna need me."

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys. I know I've been kinda lax on the updates for this story. I'm working on three stories at once though :D Enjoy!**

Jenny, Julie, and Gibbs were all sitting around Jenny's newly installed pool. Julie wore a simple, black one piece, having no qualms about wearing swimsuits. Despite her age, she took care of herself, and with the help of good genes, had the figure of a woman twenty years younger. Jenny sat next to her mother in a lawn chair, wearing a bright red monokini that dipped to her belly button in the middle, and was held together by nothing but a gold ring between her breasts, and two smaller ones at her hips. The swimsuit had Gibbs eyes bugging out of his head, exactly the effect she was going for.

"When did you put the pool in Jenny?" Julie asked. She knew it had not been there last time she had visited. Albeit that had been a year ago.

"Since I could afford it, and global warming hit Washington," Jenny responded looking up from her book with a small smile.

Her mother smiled at her before nodding in the direction of the pool, where Gibbs had been doing laps for the last fifteen minutes. "Are you getting in?" she asked, as Jenny was the only one who had not been in. Julie had been in for almost an hour, only having gotten out three minutes ago.

"I don't think so. I'm just going to read my book."

"You should put on sunscreen if you simply plan to sit here Jenny"

Jenny shot her mother an agitated look; "I have plenty of sunscreen on mom. I'm thirty-five, not five."

"Don't complain to me when you're red as a lobster," Julie warned, putting on her sunglasses. Jenny just rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

Ten minutes later Gibbs lifted himself out of the pool, trailing water behind him as he walked. He grabbed a towel off the chair that Julie was not sitting in and quickly dried his hair and face. "Jethro!" Jenny complained from her chair, "You're getting me all wet!"

"It is a pool Jen," he teased with a cocky grin.

She glared at him and Julie quickly called him over. Jenny cut her eyes to the two and watched as her mother whispered in his ear and they grinned at each other. She watched Gibbs cautiously as he came to stand in front of her, a devilish smile on his face. "What?" she demanded, wondering what he was up to. She yelped in surprise, dropping her book as he scooped her up and headed for the edge of the pool. She knew exactly what he was planning to do, and she wasn't having it. "Jethro don't you dare!" she screamed, beating on him," Jethro! Jethro! Put me **down**!"

He laughed and tossed her into the pool. She screamed, hitting the water with a splash. She surfaced, sending him a glare. "You fucking asshole!" she yelled lifting herself up and out of the water. He hadn't even realized that she was out because he was laughing so hard. In effect, he was not expecting it when she shoved him over the edge, and he went toppling into the pool water. When he came to the top, he saw her grinning and laughing at him. "That's what you get!" she mocked him. He grinned and pulled her in by the leg, landing her in the water with him. When she came up again, she was close and he grabbed her by the waist. She laughed, her head tossed back. He smiled, pressing her lips to hers in a quick kiss. He stood, his back resting on the edge of the pool, while Jenny faced him, his arms hooked around her waist. She looked over his shoulder, sticking her tongue out at her smiling mother. Julie pulled a funny face at her and Jenny laughed before pulling away from Gibbs. "Race you," she challenged.

Later that evening, Jenny was hissing in pain, rubbing aloe all over face and body. Gibbs was laughing at her, "Should've used more sunscreen Jen."

"Shut up Jethro!"

Her mother entered the room with an "I told you so."

"Oh my God! I know mom! Ow!"

A/N: So I hope you guys liked this one, but it may be the last chapter or close to it. It's getting increasingly more difficult to think of things, and when that happens, it's usually time for me to end the story. Anyway, revie please! :D


End file.
